


just soft girls being soft

by bluebell_badbitch (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't Judge Me, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Character, Pansexual Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also lacey totally had adhd, idk i just wanted to write soft lesbians, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bluebell_badbitch
Summary: lacey was never a peaceful girl.aka just me writing soft girlfriends because im lonely
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 5





	just soft girls being soft

**Author's Note:**

> please comment? like pretty please with cherries on top? I'm a slut for feedback

Peace was foreign to Lacey. 

During school, she spent class desperately trying to finish the homework assignment before it was collected, or gossiping with friends while blatantly ignoring the lesson. 

At home, she screamed at my mother while she haphazardly threw vases and jumped around my room in the attic, music blasting in her ears, the only light coming from hot pink and bright blue fairy lights strung on her ceiling.

Even when she was with friends she was convincing them to sneak out to rollerskate on the road, the danger not bothering her.

Her normal life was such a contrast to being here. Watching Charlie curled up with a hot chocolate, throw pillows, fluffy blankets and stuffed animals surrounding her as she sat on the pink bench by her window, watching as snowflakes fell on the ground below.

Lacey walked silently towards her, glad she had left her combat boots by the front door, her rainbow socks sliding against the hardwood floor. Eventually, she got so close that Charlie’s tightly coiled hair almost tickled her neck.

“Boo!” she yelled, and Charlie jumped up, the soft, grey sweater slipping off her left shoulder, exposing even more skin than before. She looked up, a bright smile gracing her features when her dark, mahogany eyes meeting Lacey’s sparkling green ones. 

“Hi, love,” Charlie said affectionately, a bit of her old British accent peeking through. She lifted her white blanket, wordlessly inviting Lacey in.

Instead of clambering in around Charlie’s long legs like she normally would, Lacey just swept her eyes over the taller girl, attempting to memorize every bit of her. She took in the baggy grey sweater, fuzzy snowflake printed pajama pants, barely brushing over her ankles, the bright yellow socks covering any spare skin. She watched lone sparkles glitter over Charlie’s collarbones, cheeks, and neck, contrasting beautifully with her dark freckles. She remembered the feel of the chocolate-colored curls of hair, tinted pink at the ends.

Unkown to Lacey, Charlie was doing the same to her. She ran her eyes over the black waves of hair, cutting off just around her collarbones, and the intricate pink eyeshadow dusted over her eyes, matching perfectly with the emerald shade of her eyes. She gazed at her graphic t-shirt, ‘Ok Boomer’ written in every shade of the rainbow against a black background, paired with a mid-thigh length yellow skirt over black leggings. 

Finally, Lacey gave in to the chill of the room, practically collapsing between Charlie’s legs. She rested her head in the crook of Charlie’s neck, trying to warm her bright red nose. At the same time, she breathed in her girlfriend’s familiar scent, lavender, sugar, and a hint of citrus.

Charlie giggled and wrapped her arms around Lacey, kissing the top of her head.   
They sat like that for a while, fighting off the cold with one of Charlie’s million Spotify playlists in the background. Lacey hummed along to Girl by Girl In Red but started giggling incessantly halfway through. 

“What?” Charlie asked, shaking the smaller girl around playfully until she answered. 

“...Gay!” Lacey shrieked before falling into another fit of laughter and Charlie sighed, a loving look plastered all over her face.

“You’re so fucking stupid,” Charlie groaned, shaking her head. Lacey tilted her head up and Charlie tapped the tip of her nose, still slightly pink from the cold. In response, Lacey scrunched her nose and shut her eyes, causing Charlie to coo at her adorable girl. 

“Y’know today, your brother let me in…” Lacey started, eyes still shut, lisp becoming a little more prominent as she got more tired. “He asked me,” Lacey yawned and squeaked, taking Charlie’s hand in hers. “He asked if I knew Jackson Lee, I said no. He said it was ‘cuz he was the only Chinese kid in this neighborhood an’ he was jus’ curious,”.

Charlie just shook her head and buried her face in Lacey’s hair. “Did you tell him that your Korean and he should back the fuck off?” she asked hopefully, and Lacey snickered, shaking her head.

“He’s so cute though!... I mean, if I didn’t have you, he is only a year older.” Lacey answered with a shrug, but Charlie was too tired to even insult her.

“We have school tomorrow,” she said instead, voice muffled from Lacey’s hair.

“Kill me now,” Lacey said with a sigh, but Charlie covered her mouth with a dainty hand, her pink, yellow, and blue nails resting on her skin. 

“Don’ say tha’,” Charlie mumbled, but Lacey had already drifted off.

Lacey wasn’t known to be a peaceful girl, but with Charlie, she was more content than ever.


End file.
